Castle of Glass
by MerielTLA
Summary: "Just fucking do it Hale." I demanded grasping his hair and looking at this eyes, they were red, a pair of crimson oceans that drowned me every time they looked at me. Feeling him get inside of me was something that I was unable to change for anything, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. Empy and full, warm and cold, and I was not even close to tell him to stop. STEREK


**I was in the mood for some sterek, also for some Stiles angst and BAMF Stiles and de-aged fics…so this came out.**

**This is set in a sort of AU world where Jackson didn't leave, Boyd and Erica are alright, the alphas were beaten, Cora is around, Scott is still a beta and Derek an Alpha.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

CHAPTER 1

Stiles Stilinski

Who was that guy?

Some might say, well, that exactly, _who?_

Others could actually know him, and say that he was a spaz, a twitchy guy with severe attention problems and a mouth that traveled way faster than his brain.

A small group of people might say that he was a loyal friend, loyal to an idiotic point where his friends wouldn't even realize all that he did for them. They may perhaps say that he was good at research –when he was able to get his mind into it- and had good ideas every once in a while.

For me? Well, I had no idea of whom Stiles Stilinski was even if Stiles Stilinski was me.

I looked at the mirror in front of me. I saw my body, pale skin and bone. Some years ago I told Scott that because of my complexion, sarcasm was my only defense; I still believed that, but since a couple of months ago I began thinking that I had lost it, the only thing that could make me look sane in front of everyone, the only thing that could occupy my mind and keep it together before it cracked.

"Come on man, just one more week and you're done." I told my reflection while I fisted my hands trying to clear my mind. I took a deep breath before passing my fingers through my hair messing it up. I shook my head and began changing.

"Stiles! Hurry up if you want me to take you to school!" I heard my dad yell.

"Y-yeah! I'll be down in a minute." I yelled running around my room looking for my backpack prior sprinting downstairs and arranging my face in a smile. "Final week of high school! Let's go!" My dad chuckled and walked outside. Once I was out from the door I looked at my right with wishful eyes, there she was, my beloved and comatose Jeep. God I missed her, but not fixing her was part of the plan, it would need money that I couldn't spend.

"Stop looking at it, come on." My dad urged from the truck. I got inside and bit my lip. My dad knew about my plan, he was not happy about it but since he had found out about all the supernatural misadventures we had and I had cried myself to sleep in his arms because of all the shit that was going on with me, he couldn't say no. "I saw him leave, you know…" I closed my eyes feeling my body sag.

Of course he had.

"Dad no…just no." I croaked hating that my mind was already filled the last night's memories.

_I gasped into his lips as I felt his hand trail over the hem of my pants. "Just fucking do it Hale." I demanded grasping his hair and looking at this eyes, they were red, a pair of crimson oceans that drowned me every time they looked at me. He growled low in his throat before pushing me to my bed and pulling my pants down in one swift movement before attacking my neck, kissing and biting in a way that I knew was going to leave marks._

_My heart jumped, just like every time I thought about him marking me as his._

"Stiles, I won't pledge to know what you are doing but…"

"Then stop!" Ah yeah, did I mention that I was really fucking angry and tense all the fucking time? I really hated yelling at my dad, but I literally was hanging by a thread here. One more thing and I would be a complete goner. My dad sighed passing a hand through his face.

"Please be careful." He murmured once he pulled into the school. I nodded and jumped down bracing myself for the torture that had come with being…well, me.

"Stiles!" I turned and waved at Scott waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey man! Ready for the last fucking week of school?" I grinned putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Fuck yeah! Summer vacation here we go!" He was smiling completely oblivious, like always. Sometimes I was glad of that, that way he didn't snoop, that way he didn't know and didn't ask.

It was better.

"Oh yeah! Parties everywhere! Hot chicks around and us living the life! I am so ready for this!"

"Sure thing Bilinski! You are the soul of the party and we are dying to see you in action!" We heard Jackson say while he walked next to us and bumped my shoulder with enough force to make me trip.

"Fuck you asshole!" I pushed him away earning two different stunned looks.

"McCall put a leash on your pet, will you?" The blond sneered before going inside the school.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Scott made me turn to look at him, but thankfully the bell rang before I could say a word. We both ran to class and I could only thank that we only had one class together on Mondays.

The first two periods passed in a blur. With all this shit in my mind it was easy to stay still, to go numb and forget about the world outside of my head. Good thing that the teachers were so happy that I was quiet that they didn't bother with me, not even coach Finstock. Everything was going well, I was starting to think that I could survive this week in relatively safeness.

But I had forgotten three little issues named Lydia, Allison and Erica.

"Okay spill, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I raised my eyes when my sight became obscured by a mass of blond hair. And there they were, the three little issues that could fuck my plan to the ground. I grimaced closing my locker and turning around knowing that they had me cornered.

"Hello Erica, it's nice to see that the ladies of our generation still have manners." I told her raising my eyebrow and getting a glare in return.

"Good thing that I think of myself as a bitch instead of a lady." Damn, now I had no come back for that.

"Well that is good…I guess, just don't go saying it to little girls, we want them to be good in life and a crazy catwoman isn't exactly the best role model there is…not that you are evil or anything! Just maybe a little on the crazy rebellious side…shutting up now!" I face-palmed, of course the verbal puke had to come out now.

"I am going to overlook all the bullshit that came out of your mouth if you tell us what is going on with you?" Her voice turned steely.

"Come on Stiles, we are worried about you." I wanted to snort so badly that I amazed myself at my self-control when no sound came out of my lips.

"I'm sure…" I sighed thinking fast, the best lie was telling the truth, so here comes the truthful bullshit. "It's just the usual…" I shrugged raising my eyes and looking at the three of them. Erica had her arms crossed and was looking at me with a weird frown on her face. Allison was more open about her emotions and was giving me a concerned pair of eyes. Lydia was inspecting her nails with an air of carelessness but I knew by the twitch in her eyebrow that she was listening to my every word. "I have nightmares and haven't been sleeping much, even my batteries run low once in a while. But no worries ladies! As soon as a beautiful thing called summer vacation starts, I will be the hyper and adorable Stiles and you love!" I topped this with some wild hand movements hoping that I was able to convince them. Luckily, I was saved by the bell once again, God I had never loved that thing more, twice in one day!

"I know that Scott doesn't see much, but I'm also here if you need anything okay? And sleeping with some music helps me, it might be good for you too."

"Thanks Allison, I will try it." I nodded before being crushed by a pair of arms.

"You will be okay batman! It's weird seeing you this mellow." Murmured Erica at my ear before walking away. It was weird how the three of them had united to give me a sort of pep talk but I was not about to see much into it.

"Allison!" We saw Scott waving at her from the other side of the hallway, she gave me a small smile before walking to him. I sighed and slumped against the locker glad that I had gotten over them, of course that lasted until I remembered the pretty redhead that was currently studying my face with such intensity that I knew that I was completely fucked.

"Follow me." Those were the only two words she said before getting inside an empty classroom. I knew that if I followed her things could get ugly, but at the same time I felt that I needed to tell somebody something to stop feeling like I was drowning in my own craziness.

So I followed her.

"Do you think I'm smart Stiles?" She started.

"Not just smart, you are brilliant and somewhat scary." I put my hands in my pockets and walked to the window looking outside.

"Then please, don't bullshit me like you did with them. I actually feel offended."

"There's nothing…"

"It's Derek, isn't it?" I heard myself let out a strangled sound, my mind once again filled with images from last night.

_Feeling him get inside of me was something that I was unable to change for anything, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. I felt full and warm, but knowing what this meant made me feel empty and cold…I was breaking because of him and I was not even close to telling him to stop._

"_Shit…" I hissed. My hands grasped his own just above my head. He kissed me before beginning to move his hips with a fucking slow rhythm. I couldn't stand it, he had to break me, to tear everything that was left of me. I was too fucked up for this, I couldn't deal with fake tenderness, not when I knew that this was just to blow steam, that it meant nothing. "Just move, fuck me hard…please." It didn't even register how needed my voice had sounded or the small foreign sound that had left the alpha, all that I knew was that he kissed me hard before pulling away, I was about to demand his dick back inside of me when his hands found my hips and turned me around and shove his heavenly cock in my ass again and fucking fuck me until there was nothing left of me._

"Why…?" Why did you think of him? Why do you bring him up? Why do you like torturing me?

"Because I know how it is, Jackson and I went through that…"

"But you don't hate him, nor does he hate you." I sighed turning to look at her. "It's not the same when you have sex and can't label whatever it's going on with you than…than when you fucking hate him and know that he feels the same way about you."

"You don't hate him." She frowned and for the first time I could see some sort of worry in her beautiful eyes.

"How do you know? Because honestly I don't even…"

"STILES!" Startled I saw how she pointed behind me and turned around only to see a ball of freaking light come right at us.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed going to cover her but something stopped me.

Something that was making it impossible to move a muscle.

I tried to scream but no sound came out.

My heart rate sky rocked hating that this shit always happened to us, Lydia shouldn't go through this after all that had happened to her…it was then when I noticed that Lydia was frozen in her place, like a statue.

Fuck my fucking life.

I shivered when I felt something grasp my neck. "Ah, looks like I found you." Said a velvety voice right in my ear. I tried to move, to look at it, to do anything! But like always I was the fucking wimp that got his ass kicked because he was the weakest of them all. I closed my eyes resigning myself into waiting to hear whatever message that thing had for the wolves, usually that was how it went; sadly, none of the supernatural creatures even wanted to kill me, they were perfectly happy with beating the shit out of me and leaving me to pick up the pieces. "I bet that he will love seeing this…well, if he can find you."

Just then, everything went black.

Jim Rodriguez was happy camper. Literally. He loved spending time in the woods and be able to feel close to the wilderness. He was calmly taking a leak behind a tree close to his tent when he heard a sound that he shouldn't be hearing in this type of woods.

A small sob, a small childish sob.

Startled, he closed his pants and walked around keeping his ears open for any other sounds…ah there it was again! Knowing that he was not crazy, he followed the sound into a clear path not far from there, a small space only occupied by a weeping naked toddler.

"Oh my God, how…?" He looked around but there was no one in sight. Knowing that he had to keep the kid safe, he took a step closer finally getting the attention of the boy. "Hey kid, what are you doing here? Where's your mommy?" And that must've been the worst thing to say because the kid began to full on brawling at this point. "Okay, okay! Please don't cry, we'll look for her together! How does that sound?" The kid hiccupped before nodding. Jim sighed and walked towards him while he took away his jacket and covered the kid with it. "So, you must be around four…do you know your name?"

"Genim."

**Okay…how was it? Should I continue it? Did you like it? Hated it?**

**Please review!**


End file.
